Sonny (JOD`S) (Tales of nephilim)
Prologue Character created by Lekmos. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOBLd3fR_vQ Mother escaping with his child.] Woman runs in rainy nigth at street of London holding newborn baby in hers arms. She tries runs away from strange robotic beings, which follows this woman and want her and hers child. This woman with curly hair stops at one house and knocks it door few times. She takes deep breath and tells hers child there is nothing to fear. After that woman leaves baby and goes hiding nearby and sees how door opens and old couple man and woman comes see who is in door. They see baby and woman takes baby to hers arms, while man reads note, what was with baby. Woman watches in shadows how they take hers baby inside and tear falls from hers eye, but now she knows that hers child is safe and she can do, what she must. First incarnation Nothing much is know Doctor`s son early life. Only that he had lived London long time, because he was over 60 years old before his first regenaration. He has gotten sometime at life cancer and was about die for it. That was because he sacrifaced himself at museoum, where doctor was going to save Wilfred Mott from getting high radiation. He told Doctor that he die cancer anyways and want thank Doctor who what he has done earth. It was big surpise to Doctor Who that he didn`t die from radiation, on the contraty it tiggered his regeneration and Doctor taked him tardis, where he regenerated his second incarnation. Appearance: '''Doctor` son looked like anyone 60 years old man with grey pullover and long jacket clothes with grey hair. Second incarnation Doctor was surpised how there is still time lords around universe. He thinked that all time lords had died and he is last one. He scanned him many times and didn`t believe that this man had time lords genes. Doctor noticed also that genes where close to him, which make him suspicious. Doctor howewer decides take this man who calls himself Tom, or this was name what his foster parents had call him. He told to Doctor that he has been abonded at his foster parents door, when he was born. Doctor decides takes Tom with him to his jorneys around universe and same time to keep eye on im to make sure Tom is not one of his enemies trick to take him down. In time goes and tenth doctor regenerates to eleventh and their bond grows stronger. They meet also River Song, who is extra happy when around Tom and this confuses both Doctor and Tom. Time past and Doctor gets closer and closer to know who this Tom really is, but when he finally knowed the truth it was too late. The silence manages kill Doctor and Tom is devasted, when he can`t do anything while they drag Doctor dead body away. Silence members leave Tom devasted and badly hurted to wait his dead, but they never knew, that Tom is actually also time lord. All sorrow and hate surges surface in Tom`s mind, what silence did to Doctor and taked him away from and just he learned that Doctor was actually his real father and River his mother. Silence, Daleks and everyone else is going yo pay what they had do to his parents. These feelings consumes him while he begins his regeneration to next incarnation. This events trigger his valyard to wake inside him, even time lords valeard suppose come in middle later incarnations. '''Appearance: '''Doctor`son or Tom appears as twenty years old man with black hair wearing a tweed suit, a white shirt, a thin red tie, trousers, and shoes. Third incarnation Doctor`s son abandon his name Tom and begins use only Doctor`s son or what his enemies/victims use about him. He starts get rid silence first, who taked away his father from him. He has to battle against many clones, which silence had done from 11th Doctor body samples and tried create race of supersoldiers, which could regenerate if killed. After he dealed with silence and buried his father remains Tenzalore, he takes his next target daleks and then cybermen and many others, what had come his father away. Some time his journeys, he fused with parasite alien lifeform which gives him superhuman condition and resistance to mind manipulation powers and making him even bigger threath to universe. '''Appearance: '''Doctor`s son third incarnation appears as thirdy years old man with blonde hair, wearing long black leather jacket and black leather trousers and black shoes and sunglasses. Story blogs '''Journeys of Doctor` son: ''Supersoldiers?!'' | ''His next victims'' |''' Goodbye to third (coming soon) Fourth incarnation Doctor`s son 4th incarnation drifted in space inside tardis and thinked how anyone can forgive him what he had done in his previous incarnation. Even his past he decides take new start, taking name Sonny and begins his new journey to clean his name. With his new start he encounters vampires in modern day London and after that new enemy rises form ash to bring back his haunted past. After taking care new threats, he ended up dimensional gap and finds Carl there. He is surpised how Carl is there and Carl explains how he migth gotten there. They travel back earth to nephilom brigade base and meet others htere. After reunion they quicly find unknow texture in printed in sky. Carl asked what that is and Sonny thinks it is prophesy, but what prophesy. Sonny, Carl and others don`t know that their most hard figth is ahead of them. '''Appearance: '''Doctor`s son appaears as thirdy years old man with black hair with short black mustache and beard and he is usually wearing black leather jacket, with blue jeans, white blouse and white snickers. Another route trilogy His 4th incarnation is in tardis and tries comprehend what just happened. Their battle with Darkness is over but anyone don`t remember it. He has still coordinates in his tardis to dimensional gap, where he goes and finds Carl again there, bt this time there is no prophesy. This frightenes him, but there is also one thing what bugs him in his head. Why he is only one who remebers what happened and why Existance mentioned, that cage where Darkness is locked is actually creation of higher being. This fuels Doctor`s son to find who is being who has created this all and where that being is? He ask Carl to come with him to journey to find the creator. His 4th incarnation continues travel with Carl around multiverse after finding the creator, until Carl decides to leave him to raise his family with Emilia. Carl knowing that he is lower class angel child, he don`t have immortality like Emilia and want spend his last days with his family even there is many years for him. Doctor`s son travels around universe and comes around with creator again. Creator now as named himself as DEL and join up with Doctor`s son and travels with him, while Doctor`s son figth Dalemens again. In his finals attemps he decides to bring back his parents even DEL warns him that it could be dangerous because their both deats where fixed points in timeline. Even these warnings Sonny decides take that risk, even it could destroy whole multiverse. Another Route trilogy 5th incarnation ''Sonny looks gravestone of love one. About 800 hundred years they walk together, until time has come to her leave this world. It`a raining, like whole world is crying, because her has to leave. Silence is freezing until familar sound is heard. '' In these stories Sonny, now in his 5th incarnation faces new challenges from Deus Ex Lekmos. Sonny with Metatron must solve what are ``Omnipotent childrens`` and find missing book. Who finds the book, will decide what happens to whole Tales of nephilim verse. Sonny and Metatron find out that things are not going well in local multiverse and it up to Sonny and rest put things back to normal. After travels with Metatron, Sonny decides visit his loved one`s grave to say goodbyes as he feels how his current incarnation begin ``feel bit thin``, but what he finds next to his loved one gravestone leaves him speechless... Story blogs '''Journeys of Doctor`s Son: New start | ''Vampire problem in modern London | ''These are not mytologial vampires ''| ''Meeting with Dracul ''| ''That should take care of that ''| ''New threat ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Huh, that was close ''|''' Trapped and Separated Saga: ''Meeting Doctor`s son ' (coming soon) '''Clash of five armies Saga Saga: ' Prophesy Saga: Reunion and what are those? '| 'Prophesy? What Prophesy? '| 'We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? |''' ''Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| Brother and sister, one lone wolf and badass nephilim ''(coming soon) '''Endgame Saga: '' Darkness has risen '| 'Eveything falls to darkness '| 'Final plan and last stand '| 'Tears of Existence '| 'Endgame '| 'Bonus chapter '' '''Travels of Sonny and Carl: ' Let`s go England to 1845 '|' London tea and red rose vampires '| 'Hunting werewolf in Paris '| 'Wraith of Praha`s opera '| 'Back home and what has happened here? Journeys of Doctor` son: Another route trilogy Deja vu and we gonna find The Creator! |''' Meeting Engineer and The Creator '''| Fixing universe doctor style '| 'New announcement from Sister of Fates '| 'Tournament begins | ''Meeting creator again | ''Dalemens revenge ''|''' Return of Daleks, sorta '| 'Dalemens or Daleks? '|' I gonna bring them back '| ' Man who destroyed Allverse Journeys of Doctor`s son 5th incarnation: Another route trilogy Invitation to tea party |''' Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Murder | Who is criminal | Book | DEL is not happy | All again | You are murderer | DEL is happy | Not yet | Fixing universe doctor style ''| ''Back to grave '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: | ''Chapters may end, books may end, but stories. Stories never end'' Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good, Chaotic evil in his third incarnation '''Date of Birth: Unknow Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: Varies, but close to 70-90 kg Height: Varies, but close to 170-200 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Varies, appearance is mentionet in each incarnation Hair Color: '''Varies, appearance is mentionet in each incarnation '''Hobbies: Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Status: Affiliation: Himself, Doctor who, River Song, DEL Themes: 3th incarnation theme/Strom is here [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2ftjPpooTU 3th incarnation theme/Horror has begun] 4th incarnation theme/Fallen in darkness 4th incarnation theme/Doctor`s lecasy is back 5th incarnation theme/Man who has seen too much for 800 hundred years Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]''':' 9-B''' | '''At least '''9-B , At least 4-C likely 4-B |''' '''Low 1-C, '''with hax '''Name: Doctor`s son '''or just Sonny''' (his normal calling name what everyone use), Tom (his foster parents given name and his u´sed name in second incarnation), Strom is here (by his enemies/vistims, when he was his third incarnation), only River Song knows his real name, but she never had tell it anyone, not even Doctor) Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Many hundred years '''Classification: '''Time lord, human '''Powers and ablilites: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics (only in his third incarnation after fusion of strange alien lifeform), Enhanced Senses, superhuman intelligence (being time lord, he has same thinking speed as his father and mother and also has learned may things from Doctor), Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (like his father, his each incarnation could live about 1000 years), Telepathy, Biological Manipulation, High Resistance to mind manipulation and possesion (see technique and trivia section), which is even greater than his father, after fused with alien lifefrom and also immunity to various radiaton and poisons, Energy Manipulation (with his father`s Sonic Screwdriver), With tardis Time Manipulation, Time Travel and Pocket Reality Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity (Sonny`s third incarnation killed his first and second incarnation. To prevent anyone use them as labrats, if someone would go past and capture them. His third incarnation was not effected for this and Sonny is currently in his fourth incarnation and feeling well) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:' '''Wall Level, '''when fused with alien lifeform, he gained superhuman condition, which he could easily lift normal human and throw it across the room. When serious, he can broke human bones and punch trough brick wall '| Star to Solar system level with Tardis | Low 1-C, 'with 'Tears of Existence, used latter to heal Maria from hers wounds and let her continue figth with Darkness [[Speed|'Speed']]: Superhuman [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Superhuman [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Wall Class, '(when serious can easily ounch trough wall) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Wall level, '(Has witstanded attack from Dalemens [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Superhuman [[Range|'Range']]: Universal+ to Higher complex multiverse level, '''with tardis '''Standart equipment: * His father`s TARDIS, which he taked to his own use after Doctor death. * His fathers`s Sonic Screwdriver, which is a multi-purpose tool, that allows him to, power-up, hack into, repair, open, destroy/disable various things. * Tears of Existence, 'he founded few of these in his third incarnation and stored them to tardis for later use. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Super genius 'like his father. Sonny had learn many things with journeys with his father an later by himself and can travel anywhere by universe by looking from angle of stars like his father. '''Weaknesses: ' * Burning out both his hearts will stop him from regenerating, as well as killing him before he can finish regenerating * He also has a maximum total of 12 regenerations, like all time lords. * The Sonic Screwdriver doesn’t work on wood or anything with a deadlock seal. '''Key: Physically and When fused alien lifeform | With Equipment | With Preparation Time Feats: *Samael tried possesion to Sonny but failed, because alien lifeform is still effecting and giving him high resistance to mind manipulation and possession. Note: '''Work in progress, there will be chamges in future.... Notable attacks/Techniques * '''Alien lifeform (3th incarnation): '''While traveling around, his 3th incarnation finded strange alien lifeform from unknow planet. This alien lifeform attached to Doctor`s son and made symbiote bond with him, giving him superhuman condition and higher resistance to mind manipulation, than his father had. Even his later incarnations this alien lifeform is still effecting him and gives him same resistance to mind manipulation. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mathces: 'Trivia' *Alien lifeform which formed symbiotic bond with him, was actually one of Lahkesis science protect. It escaped from his laboratory and finded somehow way it`s way same planet where Doctor`s son was visiting. This alien lifeform is actually 5 dimensional creature and this why it gives so high resistance to possession and mind manipulation. *If someone, than lower than 5 dimensional attempt latter, they will see horrible images and others things. These where so horrivic that even devil himself, was left terrified. In short, if you want take Sonny mind or posses him you must have 5 or creater dimensional powers. Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Original Characters Category:Hero Characters